User blog:Tora Collita/Gallery structures
Latest Update on the 15.06.2018, by Tora-dono Okay everyone. We’ve now come up with a structure. '''BIG' thanks to those who made suggestions on here, Ginga Board and Ginga Scans!'' The main base will be; chronological order, and keep manga and anime pictures seperated, and that shall go for ALL galleries. Though it will partly go after style with the chronological order in mind. The coloured manga pictures will be in the beginning of each header. Exeption will be from the covers of and new images in later editions. First, we start with the main Ginga Series: *'GDR'-- *'GNG' **'Manga' **'Anime' *'GDW' **'Manga' **'Anime' *'GDW:O' *'GTLW' *'Shin Gaiden' (keep stories in subheaders, if only cameos, only subheader for the main story and then for cameo) *'Weed Gaiden' (stories in Weed Gaiden will have each story in own header, no WG header) *'GDATJ' *'GDA' *'Other Media' (ex: Northern Happinets, foreign covers, posters, DVD covers, etc... pics that can't be found in Shounen Jump, Goraku or any other edition of the Japanese manga nor a screenshot of the anime) *'Official Merch' (ex: figures, plushies, mugs, t-shirts, etc...) --GDR is placed first as it takes place before the others in the main series Only if a character has a cameo in it, it goes beneath the main series. GDA is placed in the bottom, as even it does takes place before, it is it’s own story with no main characters from the main series. Other Media header can either be it's own header, or a subheader under a series or manga/anime. If you are unsure where to put a picture, you can place it in Other Media Header till someone recognize it and put it under the right header. Other Media can also be put under each series But as some characters have many pictures, main characters mostly, we need to made subheaders under each header (under both manga and anime respective). We’ve been thinking to go after Arcs, and also if there’s a flashback of the character as young, it will go above the others, for the chronological of aging characters. For example Gin: *'GNG' **'Manga' ***'Akakabuto Arc' (vol. 1-13) ****'Introduction Arc' (vol. 1-4) ****'Journey Arc' (vol. 4-10) ****'Great Battle Arc'' (vol 11-13) ***'Wolf Arc' (vol 14-18) **'Anime' ***'Akakabuto Arc' (ep. 1-21) ****'Introduction Arc' (ep. 1-8) ****'Journey Arc' (ep. 9-16) ****'Great Battle Arc'' (ep 17-21) *'GDW' **'Manga' ***'Young Flashback' ***'(Monster Arc)' (vol. 1-5) ***'Hōgen Arc' (vol 6-30) ***'Monkey Arc' (vol. 31-36) ***'Russian Arc' (vol. 37-51) ***'Hybrid Arc' (vol. 52-60) **'Anime' ***'Young Flashback' ***'(Monster Arc)' (ep. 1-5) ***'Hōgen Arc' (ep. 6-26) The Monster Arc is in parentheses of the example Gin, as he barley or not at all was in it, and those few pics can be put in Hōgen Arc. Same will go for characters only part of a certain Arc, even if they appear in the early volumes. 2:nd and 3:rd edition of GNG manga is so much ordinary GNG style, it shall follow the Arc headers. However, if needed in future, we might need to put all coloured manga pictures in their own subheader under the Manga header. Make more subheaders under the arcs if it’s many pictures. And/or the Anime pictures going after drawing style instead of episodes/Arcs. Also, if you think GDWO and GTLW have arcs or if a character gallery has many pictures and need another header, feel free to post suggestions here, or at any of the Admins Talk page, what the arcs/headers can be named as. For SSY however, it becomes more tricky (BHFG and HNT will of course stay under the own header in the chronological order above or under SSY). We stay with the chronological order. But as we don’t know the Arcs, we be going after the volumes for the headers, depending of when the style does change. Only exeption will be when being a young pup in a flashback. For example Yamato: *'SSY' **'Young pup' (begininning and flashback) **'Vol 1-4' (early style) **'Vol 5-10' (middle early style) **'Vol 11-17' (middle later style) **'Vol 18-26' (GNG style) For all pics that are not from the original first Manga Editions (for example from the Manga Goraku, or just short storys), or which are art from other editions that don't fit to the style or art before, are going to "Other Media". This is for all pictures outside the original story. *'Other Media' *''no header for media that can't be assigned or categorized. Just put these pics on top of all headers and give them a title (only if you know what picture it is).'' **'Character Sheets' **'Shōnen Jump' (+adding a title with "Issue #1234"(Front Cover?)) **'Manga Goraku' (same like "Shōnen Jump") **'Business Jump' (same like "Shōnen Jump") **'From Other Editions' **''You don't have to make a header for each picture. Only do it when there are many pictures from the same Edition. If not, then just give it a short title.'' **'Edition Header/s' (Exp.: "GDW 3rd Edition") **'Back Covers' (For full back or inner covers where this character appears) **'GDW Art Book' Episodes galleries can be made. Order them in chronological order. Intro and Outro will be found in the Gallery of the GNG/Gallery and GDW/Gallery together with other media like VHS's and DVD's. For volume galleries, use this guide: *'Overall' (cover, spine, back, and jacket image) *'Inside volume' (first page you open up mostly, chapter images, under dust cover and spine, map, character info) NO FULL RAW PAGES Category:Blog posts Category:Photo gallery